Son Gohan (APaulson)
Xicor Saga The story begins with Gohan, who is training outside to reach Super Saiyan 3. As he throws a super punch, he suddenly transforms into a SSJ3. He trains even harder, and suddenly, a white light engulfs him, and his shadow grows bigger. Then comes Goten's encounter with Xicor. Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks come rushing towards the scene to find Xicor. Gohan is surprised and angry about all that Xicor tells him. "That's enough!" Gohan screams, and he turns into SSJ4. Vegeta and Trunks are very shocked. Then Vegeta recovers, and turns SSJ4, while Trunks turns Super Saiyan. Trunks was knocked out, and Vegeta was badly beaten. Gohan nearly defeated Xicor, which made Xicor's mother, Lilia smile and say, "Just like his father. But you will be replaced!" Meanwhile, Goku is training with Pikkon in the Otherworld. He is a Super Saiyan 5. Suddenly, Goku senses something, and runs to the Shadow Dragon Tower, where the dead shadow dragons reside. Omega Shenron appears and tells Goku, "Something is wrong, Goku, on Earth..." Gohan is defeated when Supreme Kai comes. He has the Z-Sword, and desperately tries to defeat Xicor's mother. Lilia defeats him, but Supreme Kai suddenly knocks her away, and seals up Xicor in the sword. Then he teleports with Lilia and self-destructs with her in his grasp. When Master Roshi, Piccolo, Bulma arrive in a ship, King Kai was watching, and reveals to the 4 fighters (Goten was revived) that Xicor would be coming back in 2 months. The Z fighters all decided to train. At the end of 2 months, Gohan reached Ultimate SSJ4, while Vegeta reached SSJ5, and Trunks and Goten reached SSJ2. They feel a huge chi and rush toward it. Meanwhile, Goku now knows what is happening, and wants to meet Xicor and fight him. Suddenly, a huge monster comes, knocks away Omega Shenron, and kills Pikon, who is already dead, so he can't ever be revived again! Goku howls in rage and attacks the monster at SSJ5. Goku is knocked out, and when he wakes up, tears stream down Goku's face. Omega Shenron tries to tell him that the monster will be killed, and then he hesitates to say that he will help Goku kill him. Goku looks up sharply and says, "No, I'll do it myself. I'll kill that idiot, I'll kill him!" Goku suddenly turns SS6! He runs to the monster, and smashes him on the ground, and kills him. Goku suddenly knows that Vegeta and Gohan and everyone else may suffer the same fate as Pikkon if they come there. Xicor is using super explosive wave on the Z-Fighters. SSJ5 Vegeta charges towards him, and they fiercely clash, but Vegeta loses. But he uses Final Shine, which sends Xicor flying quite a bit. Xicor screams angrily that he will kill Vegeta. Vegeta utters the same words. He wants to kill Xicor. They fight, and Vegeta seems to be winning, when Xicor suddenly powers up, breaks many of his bones, and uses a Final Kamehameha on him. Vegeta dies as a result. Trunks breaks down, and turns Super Saiyan 3. Xicor defeats Trunks and is about to kill him, when Gohan turns SSJ5. SSJ5 Gohan beats Xicor for a long time, until Xicor turns into Kai Form. The two are now evenly matched. King Yenma allowed Goku to see what was happening on Earth, but suddenly, Vegeta appeared beside him. They are surprised and happy to see each other. Then Goku says they must get back to Earth. Suddenly, 2 old demons come along. They give their souls to Goku and Vegeta. A grateful Goku teleports himself and Vegeta to Earth. Xicor has defeated Gohan, but is dropping in fatigue himself. Vegeta sees Trunks lying on the floor and believes him do be dead. In a rage, he turns SSJ6. Goku and Vegeta take a fatigued Xicor on, who by then has lost much of his energy. Xicor was smashed up, and killed by a Final Shine + 10x Kamehameha from Goku and Vegeta. Gohan wakes up, and saw Goku and Vegeta grinning down at him. Super Saiyan 3 Gohan achieved this transformation while training for a tournament after the defeat of Omega Shenron. Gohan is very strong in this form and easily beats many villains throughout the series. This transformation is first seen while Gohan is fighting King Proton. However, Gohan is easily defeated by Proton. Gohan can now use 10x Kamehameha in this form, and can use the Spirit Bomb, all though he could have probably always used that move. In Raging Blast 3, the What If of the Super Saiyan 3 battle was modified. Gohan was put in it as a Super Saiyan 3, and it is he who wins. Also, it is he who is being played as, and the order of the fight is changed. After reaching Super Saiyan 4 and beyond, this transformation is still used, mainly to toy with opponents. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan reached this transformation previous to the battle with Xicor. Being able to use this transformation made Gohan the first hybrid Saiyan to use this transformation. Gohan was very strong in this transformation, and he easily defeated Goku and Vegeta (both at SSJ 4) at the same time. However, Goku absorbed his Spirit Bomb, and was able to defeat Gohan. However, Gohan powered up so much, that he was able to transform into Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, making him the first and only user to reach this transformation. ULTIMATE SS4 Gohan reached this transformation after powering up. He easily defeated Goku, and came close to defeating SSJ5 Goku and Vegeta at once. This action suggested that Gohan could easily take one of them on at a time. He could probably kill them very easily. It was nearly impossible to defeat Gohan. He was also shown to be using Omega Blaster, Broly's move, his ultimate move in the tenkaichi Series. Also, at the beginning of the battle, a 10x kamehameha thrown at him was easily deflected with the flick of a hand. Super Saiyan 5 This form was achieved by Gohan in the second battle with Xicor. It was released when Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Majuub died. It was triggered out of rage, like most of his other forms (excluding SS3) and was his powerhouse for a while. He was shown to be using Crimson Final Shine and Omega Blaster, along with a much more stronger version of Super Explosive Wave. Also, Xicor threw a Super Kamehameha at him. Gohan wasn't even scratched. However, after a long, vicious fight, Kai Xicor defeated Gohan. Super Saiyan 6 After witnessing Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan 6s, Gohan felt angry that they were always a step ahead of him, for the first time. Gohan flew up to the hyperbolic time chamber, and trained hard, with no food and barely any sleep. Gohan eventually reached SS6, but he wanted to advance even further, so he powered up and found that he could become SS7. Gohan was filled with happiness upon having have reached these forms, but he suddenly became a legendary SS. Gohan showed his form to Goku and Vegeta during the battle with Chan. They were both surprised at Gohan's new transformation, and the three of them headed off to battle. This form was last seen when Gohan fought Quater, then turned SS7. This form was never used again. Super Saiyan 7 Gohan reached this form while training. He was very strong in this form, and it was he who defeated Quater, although he wasn't in this form. He took on LSS Broly, and managed to hurt him, a minor level of damage, however. Gohan was much stronger than SSJ7 Goku or Vegeta. He could've easily killed them. Once, when Goku was possessed by the hell demons, and turned SS7, Gohan knocked him out with a move very similar to Gigantic Hammer. This form was always used by Gohan, even after he reached SS8 and the other levels. Gohan always uses this form, and always starts off with it in a tough battle, such as fighting Goku or Vegeta, unlike fighting Krillin or Yamcha. If he did, he could kill them with a look. Super Saiyan 8 Gohan barely ever used this form. In fact, the only time he used this form was when he was in hell, fighting off the dead villains. He was very powerful, and easily fired many omega blasters. His ultimate attack was a very powerful attack that by far exceeded big bang, but was less than 100x Big Bang: Final 10x Big Bang Kamehameha. With this move, he beat all of his opponents, except for Broly. Broly turned into a LSS 3, and savagely beat Gohan, until he turned to SS9. Gohan was stronger than Goku or Vegeta SS8. In a fight with a hell-nikon, Gohan defeated LSS4 Nikon as a SS8, making this form a vital powerhouse. Super Saiyan 9 Gohan turned into this form while fighting Broly. He can now easily use his previous ultimate attack, but he still didn't beat Broly, although he could beat Broly in his normal forms. (ex. SS, SS2...) Gohan could not match the power of Broly LSS 3. He eventually became one himself. He also used this form fighting Nikon. He beat Nikon LSS, but fell to the power of Nikon LSS5. Legendary Super Saiyan Gohan achieved this transformation while he was training to become a Super Saiyan 7. He used it later on against Goku who became very surprised. Goku decided to try his luck against Gohan, but lost easily, after he was punched several times. In this form, Gohan can use all of Broly's moves, even Gigantic Hammer, which he used against Broly. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans